crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Tag Team Racing said by Crunch Bandicoot
This is a list of quotes said by Crunch Bandicoot in ''Crash Tag Team Racing''. Cutscenes *''the racers crash into each other'' "Nice driving fool!" *''to Coco's comment about the Power Gems'' "What is it?" *''that Cortex is about to blast the Bandicoots'' "Aw, man!" *''Pasadena says Von Clutch passed away'' '-crying-' "Crunch sad!" Coco Missions *"Crash! Sup, little brother?" *"Enough jibber-jabber! I need help! I found a ride that needs drivin'. You gonna help me, we bring the hurt. Eat your greens! Thud ol' Crunch a loan with low interest. I buy that ride and word, we bounce!" *"What's wrong with you, fool? Should've stayed in school. You learn what number's bigger than another number, become an accountant, go onto bigger things... Instead, you a chump. Chump that can't count. Crunch needs the coins! And brush your teeth. Looks like a checkerboard in there!" *"You makin' me mad, Crash! What you talkin' about with your comin' back? Bringin' Crunch down. When Crunch is down, you will hurt. Don't bring Crunch down. Down's for gophers. Crunch be no gopher! Mow the lawn when your parents ask." *"Now you just being crazy! You like a monkey; a monkey that can't count! Don't pet stray dogs." *"Gotta respect you, Crash! Your big brother needs help, you give it! You a tight dude! Let's roll the wind. Use a washcloth." *"Crash! I say, Crash, boy! Come help out the Crunch! Crunch needs him some coins! Gonna play the whack-a-mole game, but I need coins to do it. Go get me a pile of coins! And brush your teeth." *"What's wrong with you, fool? That's not enough! You know that's not enough! Can't you count? Go back to school and get me the coins, boy!" *"Crunch gettin' mad now. Ready to bring the hurt! Ready to do some whackin'. You come back here, no coins! Make Crunch mad! Listen to me good-- either them moles get whacked, or you do! Change your sheets once a week." *"Crash, why you roundin' up the Crunch? You wanna see the hurt? Go make me some coins, fool!" *"Oh yeah! Now Crunch is gonna whack 'em some moles! Look out moles, Crunch is comin' for ya! Oh yeah. Tell ya what, Crash baby, next time you wanna ride with the Crunch, We use my new wheels! Stay in school! Don't run with scissors." *"Crash! What's the word, boy?" *"Enough jibber-jabber! Gimme some coins, fool! I need a new ride. Something with pick-up. Car for sale in the want ads. Cost a pretty penny. Gimme coins and I'll buy it. Maybe some lawn furniture too; sit in the sun, drink lemonade. Get Vitamin D from the sun and C from the lemonade." *"What's wrong with your head, Crash? Too much sun. That's no good! Make you stupid. Don't talk pretty no more! Wear sunscreen, SPF 50! Get me the coins I need, fool! Then Crunch come in first, maybe do product endorsements. Be famous, get respectified!" *"Crash! Oh no, Crunch is too late! The sun fried your brain! You should save your brains, wear a hat. Look good, keep you warm, prevent UV radiation. Maybe have team logo on the hat. Support the home team, or the moopedy moose-jaw. Now go get me those coins, fool!" *"Why you come back with no coins, fool? Crunch needs the coins! Spend all my money on jellybeans! Like the red ones. And turkey bacon, less fat. Tryin' to watch the carbs. Try tofu, but don't taste like nothin'. Added steak, that was good! Go get me those coins!" *"Oh, the Crunch is happy now! We're gonna tear up some road! Leave skid marks and not the kind in your pants. Wear clean underwear." *"Hey, Crash! Give the Crunch some help. Some no good fool done stole my pinky bear! Crunch can't sleep without his pinky bear! Go find it for me. I'll give you a crystal. It's the kind you like. All sparkly and stuff." *"Crash! What's wrong with you, fool? I don't see no pinky bear! No pinky bear means no nap for Crunch! No nap makes me cranky. You don't wanna meet cranky Crunch!" *"Still no pinky bear? Where are you, pinky bear? Crunch can't nap without pinky bear! Crunch tired. If Crunch be tired, Crunch... a little sad." *"Boy, you grabbin' the bull by the horns! And believe me, you're gonna get milked! Drink your milk. It's time you learned a pinky the poked is worth two in the bush! Now go get me that pinky bear!" *"Pinky bear! Where you been, boy? Crunch is happy to see ya! Get in my pocket! Don't talk to strangers again! Oh, Crash! Crunch is so happy. So happy I could burst! Whoo-haa! Here's a crystal, boy. Go do some damage with it!" When attacked by Crash *"Ah, my spine! Sleep eight hours a day." *"Avenge me! Eat a balanced breakfast." *"Don't be a fool! Stay in milk!" *"No! My walking bones!" *"Stop that. Say bless you when you sneeze." *"What's wrong with you fool? Brush your teeth." *"Shoulda stayed in school!" *"How could you do that? I need work." *"Ouch! Chew with your mouth closed!" *"Quit that jibba jabba!" *"Ah! Under attack by a fool!" When starting a race *"C'mon, children! Time to move!" *"Let's bring the pain!" *"Time to learn who the real champ is!" *"Quit with yo' jibba jabba, and let's drive!" *"I pity the fool who race against me!" *"They smart. Don't go with scissors." *"Stay focused, Crunch!" *"Tall, beautiful and strong, baby!" *"You fools are goin' down!" *"Let's... get... bizzay!" When brushing against an opponent vehicle *"No! My bling!" *"Damn, sucka! You crazy!" *"Get offa my bumper." *"You need to step off, boy!" *"Where did you learn to drive?" *"Oh...! I think I had a little accident." *"Oh, you want some of this, huh boy?!" *"Beat it, land cow." *"That hurt. Little bit." *"Now that was not my fault." *"Outta my way, fool!" *"Stop that, fool!" *"They should've never given you a car." *"Is that all you got?" *"Hey! Eyes on the road, children!" (Another one) *"Hey! Eyes on the children, road!" *"What's with that woopty whoop?" *"What's with that humpty hump?" *"Hey, eyes on the road, children!" *"Ah, whiplash! Road rage! Hit and run! *"Just stay outta my way, if you're paying attention." *"You're gettin' my blood up!" *"He ran up on me outta nowhere!" *"Am I gonna have to get out and choke you like a chicken?" *"I'll get you next lap. Don't worry!" *"Say my name, and maybe I'll leave you alone." When passing an opponent vehicle *"Getting hungry now." *"Too slow, fool!" *"I hate to be you right now." *"Nice try, turkey!" When passed by an opponent vehicle *"That's just nasty." *"That's republified!" *"I'm gonna get you for that." When brushing against a wall *"Not my ride!" *"Oh! What was I thinking?" *"That's embarrassing." *"I hope no one saw that." *"I think I broke something." *"Wake up, Crunch!" *"That'll leave a mark." *"Whiplash!" *"Why am I acting the fool?" *"I can do this. Relax, Crunch!" *"Something's outsmarting me. Gotta focus." *"Ah! Right in my pride!" When hitting an opponent vehicle *"Haha! That's gonna leave a mark!" *"Sting like a bee!" *"Not so pretty no more, are you?" *"Who's bad? I'M BAD." *"Now my blood is right up." *"Hahaha! Go on, start crying." *"Feel that sting? That's pride." *"How's that taste, fool?" When hit by a weapon *"I'm gonna tear you a new neck for that!" *"I'm gonna fry you like chicken! Mmm! Chicken!" *"Would you lousy primates stop doing that?!" *"You think that hurt? That didn't hurt!" *"Darn it! I got something in my eye!" *"Now I gots my angry on." *"Okay, now that hurt." *"Stop it, fool!" When destroying an opponent vehicle *"I burninated that chump!" *"Nice drivin', fool!" *"Turkey!" *"Hah! Good work there, boy!" *"Shoulda stayed in school, punk!" *"So long, fool!" *"Crunch is on the case!" *"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you in my way?" *"That's for messin' with the Crunch!" *"Road rage don't pay, fool!" *"Fight with a real man, get beat like a little boy!" *"I love it when a plan comes together!" When flying through the air *'"WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOO!!!"' *"Darn it! Crunch hate to fly." *"I can see my house!" *"Come on, Crunch, stick the landing!" *"YAHOO!" *"I hope I land on someone stupid." *"Oh no!" *"YEE-HA!" *"I just threw up in my mouth!" *'"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"' *"Crunch don't feel so good!" *"My therapist told me to avoid this!" When destroyed by an opponent vehicle *"I never learned to read!" *"NOOO!! Fool!" *"Ah, the pain!" *"Ah, nuts!" *"Goin' limb!" *"You-- Reset me, fast!" *"Weak." *"I just paid for this car!" *"Not the car! Easy credit rip-off!" *"I will be revengified!" *"Suckas! Fools! Idiots!" *"Aw, heck!" When clashing *"Who's ready for some double trouble?" *"Let's do this thang!" *"Yeah! Teamwork!" *"C'mon fool, work with me!" *"Tall, beautiful, and strong." *"Ooh yeah, that feels good." *"Now we're twice the trouble!" *"Adding Crunch makes everything good!" When unclashing *"Go bling your blang elsewheres." *"Time for Crunch to school you proper." *"Go eat your vegetables." *"Go get some milk, children. Get strong bones." *"You're just not strong enough. Inside and out." *"Time to be bad." Carrying an item *"Who's da man? Crunch da man!" *"No chance, turkeys! This is mine!" *"We's gonna do some damage now!" *"You fools got nothin'!" *"All mine, baby!" *"Mmm, lay some, suga!" *"All for the Crunch!" *"Darn, boy! That's a Power Crystal!" *"Another prize for the Bandicoots!" *"Oh yeah, that's goin' down good!" *"Haha! All mine!" *"Ooh, shiny." *"More bling for me!" *"Now this I can use!" *"Crunch is on the case!" *"Come to daddy!" When running over a park drone *"Outta my way, fool!" *"Move it, ugly!" *"Yeah. No great loss." *"Oh, that can't be good." *"Might have to lay low in Mexico." *"Ha! 10 points!" *"Take that!" *"Knock the stink off ya!" *"Damn! Who dresses you?" *"Not even prison-pretty no more!" When winning a race *"Haha! Nice try, fool!" *"Hey, I'm over here!" *"Yeah! Felt like a butterfly!" *"Stick and move! Stick and move!" *"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that meant for me?" *"Nice try, meatbag! Mmm, meatbag. Bag of meat." *"Now who were you shooting at?" *"Yeah! Crunch is in the house! In the house, fool!" *"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." When losing a race *"Rematch! Crunch wants a rematch!" *"Hit restart, fool! Crunch needs a do-over!" Category:Quotes Category:Crash Tag Team Racing